Grounded non-isolated DC-DC converters can be used in power plants to avoid circulation of common mode current via a parasitic capacitance existing between a power supply and ground.
Examples of known non-isolated DC-DC converters suitable for use in a solar power plant, for example, are described in publications US2004/0164557 and WO2009/010025.
One of the problems associated with the above mentioned known non-isolated DC-DC converters is that each of them uses a half-bridge inverter to create a link between a DC-link capacitor and a network to be supplied. A half-bridge inverter is able to apply only half of the total DC-link voltage to the load, each that the half-bridge inverter uses 100% higher DC-link voltage than a full-bridge inverter. As a consequence, a DC-DC converter connected to a half-bridge inverter has a 100% higher gain than a DC-DC converter connected to a full-bridge inverter. Higher gain induces extra stress on the components of a DC-DC converter.